Playing Games 4: NCIS
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: I've written a series of crack shots and drabbles that involve my favorite characters and kids games. But each one is from a different tv show, so I'm posting them independently, but all with the title "Playing Games". I hope you like!


**a/n So this is a series of crack shots and drabbles involving my favorite characters, and kids games. *grin* Don't blame me, blame my friends who decided we weren't too old to play night games. *evil giggles* I will be posting each independently, since they are each set in a different tv show.**

Playing Games 4: NCIS

When the elevator went dark and stopped moving, Tony was the first to make a crack.

"Well, Boss, it was bound to happen, with how many times you've stopped it like this."

There was the resounding sound of a smack on the back of a head.

"Ow!"

"How did you know where DiNozzo was in the dark?"

"McGee!" Abby scolded. "You don't ask Superman how he can see through walls, do you?"

"Who just touched my butt?" Ziva demanded.

Palmer's voice was apologetic and frightened. "Sorry, Ziva. I didn't mean to- I thought that that was-"

"Shut your lips, Palmer."

"Mouth, Ziva," Tony responded. "It's "shut your mouth"."

"Exactly."

"Is anyone else bothered by the fact that the first time the elevator acts up is when we're all crammed into it at once?"

"Actually, Tim, it's simply the way of elevators to cause problems. You know, about twenty years ago there was-"

"Duck, I really don't think now is the time."

"Sorry, Jethro. It's just that-"

"Ducky, Gibbs is right. Does anyone have service?"

All the phones were pulled out, lighting up the black compartment.

"Well, I have nothing."

"Nope."

"No."

"Sorry."

"My phone has no bars."

"I'm afraid not, Jenny."

"Mine doesn't even have a dial tone. How ominous. Very _Dial M for_-"

"DiNozzo."

"Sorry, Boss."

There were a few moments of silence. "Gibbs?"

"I can't tell."

Jenny and Ducky chuckled. Ziva, McGee, Tony and Palmer knew better. In the end it was Abby who wrapped her hand around his elbow and leaned in. "You've got nothing, too, Gibbs. See, right there on the screen? That tells you if you're call is being picked up by a satellite, or if you're out of range."

He grinned down at the goth. "Thanks, Abs."

The girl twinkled up at him and saluted. "My pleasure, Gibbs."

"So now what do we do?" The former Massaud operative sounded annoyed. "There is no space in here."

"Well, we could sit down," Tony suggested.

It took some shuffling, and a lot of bumping into each other and apologies, but eventually they were all seated on the floor, backs to the walls and doors.

After a few minutes, Abby opened her phone and peered around at everyone, an odd smile on her lips. "Man, this reminds me of nights at summer camp."

"How could this possibly remind you of summer camp?"

Tony, on the other hand, wiggled his eyebrows. "Do tell us more, my dear. Are we about to hear all about the naughty nights of youth?"

Again, the agent received a Gibbs' slap.

Abby just kept grinning. "We might as well do something, since we're stuck in here."

"Like what?" McGee asked warily.

"Please don't say voodoo," Palmer spoke quietly.

Abby shook her head. "No, you guys. I was thinking more like Mafia."

"We are going to spend our time stuck in the elevator talking about the Italian mob?"

"No, Ziva. It's a game," Jenny offered.

"Oh. How is it played?"

They all turned back to Abby.

Thirty minutes into the game, and Abby had to keep stopping and telling Ziva, and Jimmy, _again_ that they just had to guess.

The first round ended with the Mafia -Tony- alive, and smirking. The detective -Ducky- had survived until the second to last round, and the first person the townspeople decided to kill was Gibbs.

"Probably not our best move," Ziva confided to McGee.

He just sighed.

"What is it, Timmy?"

"Nothing, Abs."

"Liar!"

McGee sighed again. "I'm just really hoping the elevator starts soon."

"You don't like the game?"

"Abby-"

She glared at him through heavily lined eyes. "Fine. You don't get to play next round. Sit in the dark, feeling bored and left out. Gibbs?"

Which was when the elevator shuddered, and the lights snapped back on. With a slow grinding noise, the machine resumed its downward motion. The team leader ignored everyone else getting quickly to their feet and turned to his favorite forensic specialist.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Can we play this again sometime? I promise I won't vote for everyone to kill you off first."

Gibbs put his arm around her and kissed the top of her black hair. "You bet, Abs."


End file.
